


Always

by NicNack4U



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Prison, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Bisexual Rose Tyler, Bisexual Thirteenth Doctor, Chains, Complete, F/F, Gen, Immortal Rose Tyler, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: He pulled against the ropes with all his might, but they wouldn't give."Don't bother," a voice said.He looked up to discover a thin girl bound with the same rope. Although it was dark, he could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists."I already tried."
Relationships: Team TARDIS - Relationship, The Fam (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153





	Always

He pulled against the ropes with all his might, but they wouldn't give. 

"Don't bother," a voice said.

He looked up to discover a thin girl bound with the same rope. Although it was dark, he could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists.

"I already tried." 

"Oh, well, that's just bleedin' brilliant ain't it, then?" was his sarcastic reply. Despite his snark, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

And he was surprised to see her looking so human-like on an alien planet. 

The young lady snorted. "Tell me 'bout it, mate."

"So, who are you and how did you end up in this mess then, if you don't mind me asking?" He couldn't hold back his curiosity. 

"M' name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And I'm just a traveller. This was s'pposed t' be a fun trip, but accidentally broke a few of the laws on this planet," the young girl - Rose - winced. 

Oh. Well, then. Hang on a mo'...

"Rose," the man asked in surprise. "Rose Tyler?! The same Rose as in 'Her name was Rose'?! That Rose?!"

"How do you know about me when we've only just met?" Rose narrowed her brows suspiciously.

"Oh! Er, well, I travel with the Doctor. We got separated, I ended up in a bit of trouble and ended up here. My name's Graham, by the way. Graham O'Brien," Graham replied.

"Yeah," Rose nodded with a nostalgic laugh. "Takes us anywhere in time or space, and gets us in trouble. Nice to see things haven't changed a bit wiv' 'im."

"Her, actually," Graham corrected.

Rose's eyebrows shot upwards and then quickly got over her surprise. "Ah," was all she said as she nodded.

They talked more about the Doctor for what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes. Then, they became alert as they heard shouting and the buzz of the sonic screwdriver. 

The door burst open and banged against the wall as the Doctor, Yaz, Ryan and a blue-and-purple alien rushed in. 

"No!" the alien said. "You cannot free these two and just leave! They are criminals who deserve to be punished for their crimes!"

"Oh," the Doctor scoffed "Bein' a wee bit dramatic there aren't you, mate? All they were trying to do was help your people make your planet a better place." 

"Thank you!" Graham and Rose chorused. 

"And you're welcome, by the way," Rose snarked. 

The Doctor stared at her in shock for a moment, as if just then noticing that Rose was there. The Doctor shook her head. Later. There would be time to ask Rose questions later. 

"Right, well," the Doctor said as she soniced Rose and Graham free. "We'll be leaving now. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," they nodded.

The Doctor nodded back and turned a serious look on to their captor. 

"As I said, we will be leaving now, and you will not stop us. I'm giving you one last chance to make things right. If you don't, I'll have no choice but to stop you."

Of course, as usual, the Doctor's warning was ignored as the cool-colored alien laughed coldly. 

The Doctor's eyes widened, her jaw set and her brows narrowed further. "I warned you." 

She aimed her sonic screwdriver at the villainous other alien and with the press of a button, it landed on the prison floor in a puddle of colorful goo. 

"Right," the Doctor then said after they all wrinkled their noses at the look and smell of the now-deceased pastel alien. "Let's get a shift on, fam. I've got the TARDIS parked close by." 

Once they were all safely inside the TARDIS, introductions between Rose and the Doctor's new "fam" were made. 

Rose then only had to explain her reappearance with two words:

"Bad Wolf." 

"Ah," the Doctor nodded. "Thought I took it all out of ya, but I guess not." She chuckled. "Silly old Doctor. Oh, but I'm so happy you're here, Rose! You have no idea just how much." 

Rose giggled. She then blushed and nodded. "I'm happy to be back too, Doctor. So much." 

Graham cleared his throat. "Well, I don't know 'bout you lot, but I'm tired, so I think I'll go hit the hay."

Yaz and Ryan apparently got his not-so subtle hint, because they bid a goodnight as well.

That very conveniently left just the Doctor and Rose all alone together in the console room. 

"Rose, I promised myself that I would finally say it to you once and for all if I ever saw you again. So, here it is. Rose Tyler, I love you."

"Oh, Doctor. I love you, too."

They shared their first true, real, proper kiss together. 

They still haven't properly talked, but they were just living in the moment as the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS.

Just as it should be. Always and forever.


End file.
